


Secret Lady

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Andromeda is forced to go to london by her father. On the way her carriage is attacked and she jumps out. Rodolphus Lestrange an earl finds her hiding and helps her get to london. Pretending to be a wealthy heiress she finds many courters but only one stands out, what happens when she tells the truth?





	Secret Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AgeOfPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AgeOfPotter) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Andromeda, on her way to London has a carriage accident, rescued by Rodolphus (a rich earl). She pretends to be a wealthy heiress so that people in London will leave her alone, instead she gets a million suitors and marriage proposals. Rodolphus knows she's pretending, but plays along. They fall in love, Andromeda says she can't marry him because she's not actual rich and he admits that he knew all along
> 
> ***This will be updated during and after the contest it is going to be at least 5-7 chapters long***

Andromeda Black stood facing her father, she had been caught with the slave boy from the estate next door, Ted Tonks again and her mother and father had had enough, they were constantly telling her that they would ship her to her aunts and uncles in London if she kept up and she hadn’t believed them.  Why would they ship their eldest daughter off? It was unheard of and yet here she was with her trunks all packed, and he was organising a carriage for her. Bellatrix was scowling at her as per usual, they thought they were above the slaves. But they weren’t much better off. They may wear the clothes of the rich but that was only because the Duke, Tom Riddle had already given a proposal contract to Andromeda’s father for Bellatrix’s hand.

 

They were therefore given the best, so they looked the part. He couldn’t have his future in-laws being under scrutiny and that meant a new house for them as well.

 

“You know your sisters future relies on our cooperation with the Dukes rules and yet you disobey him at every turn Andromeda, it simply can’t keep happening, that is why your aunt and uncle have proposed I finally go through with sending you to them,” Cygnus said in a gruff tone. At least he seemed to be upset at the thought of sending her away.

 

“I understand, Father. It has to happen. I’m fine with it.” She replied. In fact, she thought she was happy to be going, her aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus were the nicest and most down to earth people she had the pleasure of knowing and it wouldn’t be that bad living with them.

 

Calling upon the butler Duke Tom had provided he got all her trunks taken to the carriage and told her to say her goodbyes. Bellatrix and her mother Druella were quick and easy, they didn’t much care for her, all they cared about was getting the status they so desired.

 

Narcissa, on the other hand, was standing off to the side, tears running down her face leaving tracks behind. “Why do you have to go, big sister? I don’t want you to go.” She whimpered.

 

Kneeling down on the ground so she was eye level with her little sister she said, “Don’t worry Cissy, it’s not forever and you won’t even notice I’m gone. I’ll be back before you know it.” Gathering her into her arms she squeezed tight and breathed in the soft, vanilla scent of her sister, hoping she could keep her promise, “Now you be a good girl Cissy, I have to go, give me a kiss and then go do your lessons before tomorrow.”

 

“Okay Andy, I’ll see you soon. Goodbye, I love you.” Narcissa said, laying a small kiss on her sister’s cheek.

 

Andromeda stood and followed her father to the awaiting carriage with a quick goodbye and a peck on both cheeks, she was put in the carriage and driven off. Narcissa ran after the carriage and that was what made Andromeda break down for the first time since being told she was being sent to London. The rest she didn’t mind but she had no clue when she would see Narcissa again and that broke her heart.

 

The carriage was moving quicker than she thought it would, as a child when she had gone in the carriage it had always seemed like it took forever but as she sat there watching the scenery fly by in a blur and the sunrise further into the sky it seemed as if minutes had gone by.

 

Soon the carriage was moving through the forest and with no one to talk to Andromeda fell asleep. What must have been hours later as the moon was in the sky, there was a jolt and the carriage began to roll, waking her up. With a scream, she opened the door and jumped out of the carriage before it was chucked over the cliff on the right.

 

Hearing voices cursing that the carriage had gone over the edge she slowly moved into the brush behind her and watched as five men, dressed in all black began searching the area, “They may have escaped the carriage before it went over, look everywhere.” A deep, gravelly voice sounded.

 

Andromeda shrank back into the shadows trying to get further away from what she guessed were bandits, suddenly from behind an arm wrapped around her waist and one covering her mouth, letting out a small scream she felt whoever had a hold of her move his mouth to cover her ear, “Quiet, don’t make a sound I’m here to help you. If you promise not to scream, I’ll take my hand away. Nod if you agree.” He said in a voice that instantly calmed her racing heart making her feel safe.

 

With a nod of her head, he moved his hand that was covering her mouth away but not the one around her waist. Pulling her back further into the bushes the man showed her to a carriage and surrounding it was a number of guards all facing a different direction.

 

“Who are you?” Andromeda asked him before she would get in the carriage with him she thought it was wise to know exactly who saved her from the men back there.

 

“Rodolphus Lestrange, Earl of Ilkley. And you are?” He said, his deep baritone voice sending vibrations through her body.

 

“Andromeda Black.” Quickly thinking that she had to come up with something that would get her protection and would stop anyone questioning her presence when she reached London. “Heiress to the Black Family riches for London Earldom, my family would much appreciate if you helped me gain safe passage through to London.” She pushed her nose in the air adding to the haughty tone she had used.

 

“It just so happens that I am going to London as well, so I am sure I can accommodate your safe passage to your London house,” Rodolphus said with a smirk, he seemed to believe the lie she had told but she couldn’t be sure, acting as if she needed help into the carriage she held her left hand out waiting for him to assist.

 

With a chuckle, he helped her and followed her into the carriage signalling the guards to move forward and get them to London.

 

“So.. Lady Black. Why are you, a young lady travelling to London by herself with no guards?” The earl asked her.

 

“I begged my family to let me go in my own carriage, they left about two hours before me and should have hit London by now if they weren’t stopped by the same bandits that tried to stop me.” She said adding to the lie.

 

“Let’s hope they didn’t get caught by the bandits, you are lucky to have come to this part of the forest when you did, I heard a scream and then the voices saying there may have been survivors so stopped my men and told them I’d go through and see if I could rescue any of the survivors.” Rodolphus stressed just how close she was to being in worse strife than she was at home.

  
“Well thank you, sir. I and my family appreciate you stopping to help me.” Andromeda said bowing her head to the handsome man.

 

He had shoulder length, dark brown, curly hair. His brown piercing eyes seemed like they could see through to her very soul. His face pointed, and he had an aristocratic air hanging around him, he seemed to fit his title.

 

“It was my pleasure.” He said smiling at her.

 

His horses seemed faster than the ones then the ones that had drawn her carriage and not long after she got settled into the carriage she was lulled into a serene nap and didn’t awaken until Rodolphus was shaking her to give directions to the family home.

 

Not long after that and she was being led down the stairs and his guards were following them to her aunt’s doorstep.

 

“If you need anything while you are here Miss Black, don’t hesitate to call on me,” He said leaning himself over the hand he held and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

 

“Thank you, Earl Lestrange, for all that you have done for me.” Their eyes locked for longer than was necessary but then her aunt’s foot man opened the door and he was called away by his guards.

 

Andromeda had a sleepless night that night, his dark eyes haunting her every thought. Where his lips had touched her hand still tingled and she wondered why she felt an instant connection to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for this piece Katalina Riddle!!! You are an amazing soul x 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
